


Double, double toil and trouble

by swallowthewhale



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: College AU, Enemies to Lovers, Halloween!!!, Unrequited Love, background Iris West/Barry Allen, background Sara Lance/Leonard Snart, copious nerding, locked in a closet, tropes include
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-25 08:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12527400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swallowthewhale/pseuds/swallowthewhale
Summary: Halloween is a night to be someone else. So why does Caitlin still feel like herself?A killervibe college AU for DCTV Halloween





	1. Chapter 1

Caitlin is already regretting letting Iris and Felicity drag her to this Halloween party. Ronnie is here. And Cisco. And she really doesn’t want to see either of them.

“Hey,” Iris nudges her with an elbow and hands her a drink. “Water,” she promises. “Having fun?”

Caitlin makes a face and cautiously sniffs the drink before taking a sip. “How long do I have to stay?”

Iris frowns. “You love Halloween. Why don’t you want to stay?”

Caitlin jerks her chin at Ronnie, dressed as a football player, who’s laughing with a bunch of his friends in the corner.

Iris spots him and understanding lights her face as her eyes drift sideways to Cisco on the other end of the room. “So just avoid them. Hang out with me and Barry.”

Caitlin scrunches her nose. Barry and Iris are dressed as Spock and Uhura, because Barry is a nerd and Iris loves him. “How much making out will I have to endure?”

Iris rolls her eyes. “We’ll refrain,” she says dryly. “Or you can go find Laurel and Sara, I’m pretty sure I saw them outside. Or,” she elbows Caitlin in the ribs, “Felicity and Oliver. He’s Robin Hood. It’s hot.”

Caitlin rolls her eyes and takes a gulp of water. “Okay,” she says. “I’ll mingle.”

Iris smiles brightly. “Check-in at the keg in half and hour?”

Caitlin nods and picks her way around the room, creating the farthest distance between her and Ronnie as she can. She can see Sara’s bright hair outside and sets that as her destination.

Both Sara and Laurel are dressed in all black. Sara is obviously a ninja, with only her vibrant blue eyes peeking out from above a face mask, and two long curved blades at either hip. Caitlin really doesn’t want to know if they’re fake or not. She knows just how well Sara can wield a weapon. Laurel has cat ears perched on her head and a long tail drifting behind her.

“Catwoman,” she says with a feral grin. “Dorothy?”

Caitlin tugs on one of her braids self-consciously. She’d wondered if it would be a dumb costume, but the skirt is short and shows off her legs, so she figured it was sexy without being revealing. And from the way Sara winks at her, she thinks that it works.

“We’re playing spin the bottle,” Sara says, hooking her arm with Caitlin’s. “Wanna play?”

Caitlin eyes the group gathered in a loose circle. She doesn’t know any of them. “Okay.”

“Hey, Laurel,” a familiar voice says from behind Caitlin. “Can I join?”

Caitlin doesn’t turn, but follows Sara into the circle. She watches him out of the corner of her eye as he smiles at Laurel. He’s dressed in Star Wars robes with a sombrero and a blatantly fake moustache. She snaps her gaze away when he turns to look at her. Why did Cisco have to ruin everything?

Smiling wanly at Sara, she stands, “I’m actually going to go find Iris,” she says. “I’m not feeling too well.”

Sara’s forehead creases in concern. “Do you need anything?”

Caitlin waves her off. “No, no. Just water, I think. I’ll be fine.”

Sara tilts her head. “Well come say goodbye before you leave at least. I want a picture.”

“Sure,” Caitlin says, and keeps her eyes fixed on the ground as she walks by Laurel and Cisco.

She makes it to the kitchen, where she can see Iris and Barry filling up their cups, when a hand closes around her elbow.

“Hey,” Cisco says. “Wait up.”

Caitlin turns on her heel to glare at him. “What?”

He frowns back at her, his ridiculous moustache obscuring most of the expression. “You know you don’t have to vacate every room I happen to be in. It’s not that big of a campus. We’re bound to run into each other.”

Caitlin stiffens. “What makes you think it had anything to do with you?” she snaps. “Maybe I just didn’t want to play.”

“You wanted to before I showed up,” he points out and Caitlin bristles at the logic and his calm tone.

“Why can’t you just leave me alone?” she hisses.

Cisco’s eyes narrow. “Maybe because you make it really difficult to!”


	2. Chapter 2

Caitlin takes a deep breath to yell back when hands shove her hard in her back and she stumbles into the closet with Cisco on her heels. The door snaps shut behind them.

He steadies her with hands at her elbows, but she brushes him off and turns to bang against the door. “Iris!”

“I’m sick of you two fighting all the time,” Iris says, and Caitlin can just about see her grinning. She is so going to pay for this. “I’ll let you out when you can get along.”

Caitlin rattles the doorknob for another minute until she gives up and sits on the floor as far from Cisco as she can manage, spreading her skirt over her legs.

“I like your costume,” Cisco says, voice light.

“Thank you,” Caitlin says stiffly, folding her hands on her lap and digging her nails into her palms. All she has to do is be polite. Then she can get out of this stupid party and go home to watch Netflix and eat discounted candy, like she had wanted to do in the first place.

“Why do you hate me?” Cisco asks after several minutes of silence.

Caitlin doesn’t move an inch. “I don’t hate you.”

Cisco shifts in the dark. “Then why are you always avoiding me?”

Caitlin would deny it, but she really does avoid him whenever physically possible. “It makes me uncomfortable,” she mutters, smoothing down her skirt.

Cisco stills, then he clears his throat. “I make you uncomfortable?”

Caitlin sighs, glad he can’t see her burning cheeks. “No.” she says. “My feelings for you make me uncomfortable.”

She can hear him take a shaky breath, then release it. “You’re dating Ronnie.”

Caitlin doesn’t say anything.

“You’re dating Ronnie,” he says again, more firmly. “I understand. I- I just don’t want to fight with you anymore, okay? You’re Iris’ best friend and Barry’s mine, and at least for their sake we should be able to exist in the same room.”

She deflates. He’s right. “Okay,” she says. “I’m sorry. Start over?”

Her eyes are adjusting to the dark, and she can see him grin broadly. “I’d like that. I’m Cisco.” He holds out his hand. “I think we’re in the same chemistry class.”

She groans, but takes his hand. “Professor Dill? Do you ever get stuck on the end of the row when he puts his leg up on the seat and just stands there?”

“Oh my god, yes, he’s so creepy. I had to move back just so I wouldn’t have to look at his crotch.”

Caitlin laughs and tugs her hand away. “Maybe we can sit together?”

He grins at her. “I’d like that.”

They both blink against the sudden light when Iris yanks the doors open. “Thank you,” she says. “Finally.” But she’s smiling. “Come on, Barry and I want to bob for apples.”


	3. Chapter 3

Caitlin still has her braids in, but has changed into yoga pants and a soft t-shirt, scrolling through Facebook photos she’s been tagged in, when someone knocks loudly on her door.

She opens it to see Cisco, also out of his costume, with his hands tucked into his pockets and his hair unruly around his face. “Hey,” he says.

Caitlin steps aside to let him in.

“So,” he says, eyes skirting the room. “I just wanted to say that I know you didn’t exactly clarify what you meant by ‘feelings,’ but I know that you’re dating Ronnie, and I know you love him, so I respect that and I’m not going to-”

“Ronnie and I broke up,” Caitlin interrupts. “Yesterday.”

Cisco gapes at her for a split second before his face softens into pity.

“Don’t do that,” Caitlin snaps. “I’m not going to break.”

Cisco edges toward the door. “I’m sorry,” he mumbles. “I’m sure you don’t want to talk about it.”

The tension in Caitlin’s body dissipates and she drops into her desk chair. “Actually, I haven’t even told Iris what happened yet.”

Cisco raises an eyebrow and perches on her roommate’s chair. 

Caitlin twists her fingers together. “We got into a huge fight because he wants to get married after graduation and I don’t want to get married until after I get my medical degree.”

Cisco watches her with unreadable eyes.

Caitlin chews on her lip. “I don’t understand why he wants to get married so early. I could end up across the country for med school, and what if it doesn’t work out long-distance?”

Cisco leans forward, resting his elbows on his knees. “Marriage means different things to different people. For some people it’s a bond that carries you through difficult times, and for others it’s just a formality. Ronnie might see marriage differently than you, but that doesn’t mean he shouldn’t respect your preferences and plans.”

She pinches the bridge of her nose. “He didn’t end it, I did.”

Cisco just tilts his head.

“I felt so overwhelmed, and then all of a sudden, I thought about-” she flushes red and stops short. “Nevermind.”

“Caitlin.”

She looks up.

“You don’t need to feel bad for doing what’s right for you.” Cisco stands up, walks over to rest a hand on her shoulder. “You deserve to be happy.”

He leaves, and Caitlin sits with her hand on her shoulder where his used to be, dazed, for a long time before she gets up to get ready for bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Someone has been rapping constantly on her door for the past minute. Caitlin opens the door with a huff, tugging her skirt straight.

Cisco mouth drops open, just a little, when he sees her, his gaze drifting slowly down her body.

Caitlin wills a scowl on her face, even though she knows her cheeks are bright red. “What?” she snaps.

“You’re late,” Cisco says calmly, still smirking. “Barry’s getting antsy.”

“It’s not my fault Barry can’t sit still for more than five minutes,” Caitlin says stiffly, turning back to her mirror.

Cisco follows. “You look amazing,” he says.

Caitlin swallows hard at the sight of him behind her in her mirror, eyes dark. They match, because they’d planned a group costume with Barry and Iris.

Her old feelings suddenly well up and she tramples them down heartlessly. Caitlin sometimes forgets that he’s just looking at her like a friend. A best friend, maybe, but still just a friend. “So do you,” she says, a beat too late. 

“Are you ready?”

Caitlin stares at him through the mirror for just a moment longer, then turns. “Let’s go.”

They take their group photos in the lobby of Caitlin’s dorm, then trek over to the party, which is just as raucous and loud as last year’s. 

Sara, dressed this year in a black tank top, tight red leather pants and carrying a wooden stake, is flanked by Laurel, again in all black, and a tall, lean man in a high-collared black coat.

Sara drapes an arm over Caitlin’s shoulder. “Caity! Which Gryffindor are you?”

“Ginny Weasley,” Caitlin says, eyeing the strange man. “Who are you?”

Sara grins. “I’m Buffy.” She tugs the man closer by his elbow. “This is Len. He’s my vampire.”

Len smiles slowly, revealing pointy teeth.

Caitlin blinks, confused, and turns to Laurel. “Nyssa?” she whispers.

Laurel shakes her head. “Broke up,” she whispers back.

Caitlin raises an eyebrow. “Reusing costumes?” she asks Laurel more loudly.

Laurel smirks. “I’m the Black Widow this year. Figure I’ll work my way through every black leather costume I can.”

Sara rolls her eyes. “Hey, wanna play seven minutes in heaven? We’re trying to start up some throwback games.”

Caitlin shakes her head. “I’d really rather not,” she says as blandly as possible.

Sara snickers and waves over her shoulder as she drags the vampire - Len - and Laurel over to another group of people.

“Had enough closet time?” Cisco asks over her shoulder. 

Caitlin jumps. “Absolutely,” she says. “And I definitely don’t want to be kissing random people.”

“You were going to play spin the bottle last year,” Cisco points out.

Caitlin shoves him.

“Hey,” Cisco says, rubbing his arm. “Aren’t you supposed to be in love with me?”

She stares at him blankly, her stomach dropping.

His grin fades. “You know? Harry and Ginny?” He gestures between them.

Caitlin forces a smile. “Of course,” she says weakly. She turns away. “Let’s go find Felicity and Oliver.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Hey,” Cisco snags Caitlin by the elbow. “You okay?”

She shrugs. “I think I want to go home.”

Cisco gives her a look that says he’s still worried, but walks with her to the door. “Want to watch a movie?”

Caitlin considers. “Which movie?”

“Well…” Cisco says. “Not so much a movie. It’s come to my attention that you’ve never seen Buffy the Vampire Slayer.”

She rolls her eyes. “I don’t like vampires.”

“Aw, come on.” He jumps in front of her. “Please?”

She frowns.

Cisco rests both hands on her shoulders, as if he could convince her through contact alone. “I promise, if you don’t like Buffy, I will watch whatever you want instead.”

Caitlin narrows her eyes. “Practical Magic?”

Cisco closes his eyes, tips his head back as if he’s in great pain. “Whatever you want,” he repeats.

Caitlin smiles widely. “Lead the way.”

Caitlin hates being wrong, but Cisco was so right. Buffy is amazing, and she doesn’t know how she could have missed out on it.

Cisco elbows her gently, waggling his eyebrows when she looks over.

She rolls her eyes.

“You like it, don’t you?”

Caitlin fixes him with her best glare, but his grin just widens. She smacks him and he grabs her wrist and tugs her closer on the couch. 

“Come on,” he says, still grinning. “We can watch Practical Magic if you really want to.”

Caitlin settles against his shoulder. “It’s okay. I can watch it later.”

Cisco hums triumphantly, and presses play. Halfway through the episode, his hand curls around her wrist again. “You know I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, earlier,” he says quietly.

Caitlin frowns and looks up to find him determinedly staring at the TV. “What are you talking about?”

His cheeks flush. “The Harry and Ginny thing?” He finally looks at her. “It was stupid.”

“It’s okay,” Caitlin says slowly. “Why are you upset?”

Cisco stiffens. “I’m not.”

She elbows him.

“I know you don’t feel like that about me anymore, and I didn’t mean to bring it up,” he mumbles.

Caitlin sits up and turns to face him. “What makes you think that?” she asks quietly, tugging her arm so that her palm is in his.

Cisco is beet red.

Caitlin doesn’t let him answer. “You’re my best friend.” He nods. “And I’m in love with you.”

Cisco freezes, his hand clamped on hers like a vice. “Don’t,” he says, his voice breaking. “That’s not funny.”

She squeezes his hand back. “I’m not funny, remember?”

He tentatively brushes her cheek with his free hand. “Cait.”

Caitlin looks down at their hands. “I didn’t want to ruin things by saying something.”

“I wish you had,” he murmurs.

She looks back up to find his face has softened, his eyes dark and fond. 

“We could have been doing this all year,” Cisco says quietly and leans forward to skim his lips across hers.

Caitlin clings to him, hands shaking, and follows when he pulls away. “Don’t,” she says, and his face falls.

She brings his hand back to her cheek. “Don’t stop.”

His eyes light up. “What is it about Halloween?” he asks, and kisses her again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be updating every night, with the last chapter on Halloween. Happy Halloween!
> 
> I'm @swallowthewhale on tumblr if you want to chat!


End file.
